1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital data transmission, and more particularly, to a device for matching a bandwidth of one component to another component.
2. Description of the Related Art
When connecting a number of peripheral devices to a computer system, it is necessary to provide a device or method to match the bandwidth of the peripheral device to the bandwidth of the computer system. If the peripheral device operates at a lower bandwidth (e.g., smaller data path width and/or lower clock speed) than a memory of the computer system, data being transmitted from the peripheral device to the memory of the computer system need to be processed such that the data is transmitted at the bandwidth of the memory. Conversely, if data is being transmitted from the memory of the computer system to the peripheral device, processing need to be performed such that the data can be transmitted at the bandwidth of the peripheral device.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a device that can match the bandwidth of one component to another component and be implemented in an efficient manner.